The invention is based on a hand-held tool having a shaft and having a lifting bearing, supported on the shaft.
A hand-held tool, in particular a drill hammer, having a shaft and having a lifting bearing, supported on the shaft, for converting a rotary motion of the shaft into a reciprocating motion is known. A gear of the hand-held tool, which gear includes the lifting bearing and the shaft, is shiftable. In particular, a rotary drive of a tool chuck and a percussion drive of a percussion mechanism can be switched on and off. For switching the aforementioned functions on and off, the shaft can be displaced into a plurality of switching configurations. In a first switching configuration, a percussion drive connection that is fixed against relative rotation exists between the shaft and the lifting bearing, so that the percussion drive is switched on. In a second switching configuration, the percussion drive connection is interrupted, so that the percussion mechanism is deactivated. Further switching configurations pertain to the switching on and off of the rotary drive and a variolock function.